ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 760 (19th May 1992)
Plot Dot catches a man stood opposite the launderette and freaks out. Frank finally has the keys to flat 43A and takes Pat over to surprise her, but when she sees the mess it is in, she refuses to move in until it has been cleaned, and sets Frank the task of cleaning it himself. Ian phones around to try and get one of his woman friends to pretend to be his girlfriend for the evening meal with Michael and his wife. Frank tries asking Dot to clean the flat for him but Pat walks in and stops him. Celestine heads to his interview. Dot does not want to be left alone and tries stopping Ethel leaving, but Ethel has to go out. She says she is going to fetch Willy, leading Dot to think she is going senile. The man walks into the launderette after Ethel has gone and asks Dot to wash his clothes. She is wary of him. Grant and Phil are tasked to go and get Ethel a new puppy. They find one, but do not tell Sharon it is part grey hound and will grow to be big. Ian ends up phoning an escort company and booking a lady called Debbie. Debbie later arrives and realises that Ian is using her to bag a contract. She agrees to go along with his facade. Ethel is gifted the new puppy but does not want it, as she does not think it is fair to have to give it away later on when she is frail and unable to look after it herself. She then shows the residents a photo of Willy which she has had framed. Frank does not get far with the tidying at flat 43A. Ian's evening meal with the Monroe's goes well, until he takes things too far and suggests they all go on holiday to Tenerife together. Dot goes to the chip shop to get her and Ethel's tea, but on the way notices the launderette door is open. She braces herself for what may be behind it. Cast Regular cast *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Phil - Steve McFadden Guest cast *Debbie - Sally Rogers *Michael Monroe - John Salthouse (Credited as "Mike Monroe") *Marilyn Monroe - Sadie Shimmin *Jonathan Hewitt - Jonny Lee Miller *Mr Papadopoulos - Lee Warner Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ian entertains an important business client and his wife, but who will he find to be his dinner date? Frank finally gets the keys to the Butchers' new home, but first Pat sets him a daunting task. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,910,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes